


After Hours

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Consensual, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 12 - HumiliationTony comes back from a mission as Iron Man and finds Peter eager to be used.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest with you, my default setting for writing smut is to have humiliation in it. But I think this one is more so than usual?
> 
> Day late, but I'll post another today. Bish bash bosh!
> 
> Oh, and Peter's a teenager in this but he's not underage. That ain't my game.

A familiar sight, Iron Man shot through the skies of New York, obstructed only by the curtain of night.

He was returning from a fight all the way out in the country. A small HYDRA base had been discovered - a pathetic gaggle of wannabe revivalists. Thankfully he didn't have to deal with arresting the motley group. Tony was glad to finally make his way home. He knew who was waiting for him.

Blasting onto the runway, he slowed down letting his suit armor open smoothly as he stepped forward, step by step. Tony made his way to his room. Home sweet home.

His lips lifted as he saw the teenager on the bed, lying on his stomach and completely naked. Feet in the air, the older teenager was looking down at a book in front of him, fiddling with a pencil between his fingers.

Peter looked gorgeous. Truthfully, he always looked gorgeous, but when Tony came home to find him waiting, just for him, there was something irresistible.

Tony’s hand came up to cup and idly caress the swell of Peter's ass.

"What you reading?" Tony asked.

"Studying for chemistry. Test coming up soon."

"Hmm. How soon? This week?" Tony’s hand now nudged Peter's inner thigh, who readily parted his legs and pushed his ass up slightly up. It opened space for one of Tony’s fingers to press against Peter's entrance. He swirled around the sensitive hole, alternating pressure. Peter lifted himself up to get more contact, making a soft appreciative noise.

"Next week, Mr Stark," Peter replied with a short gasp. Tony could already hear an edge of neediness in his voice.

"Good. I'll feel less bad knowing I won't be potentially undermining your academic career."

"You don't ever have to worry, Mr Stark. I'll work hard so you'll never have to worry about that."

Tony grinned. "Good boy." He playfully slapped Peter's left cheek. "Fix me a drink."

Tony walked over to the couch and took a seat. He watched Peter hop up from the bed and patter over to the bar. It was interesting taking note of how Peter looked through the cabinet thoughtfully. He pulled out one of the bottles, studied the label, and decided it was the right one. Peter poured the drink and brought it over, the ice clinking against the glass.

Tony looked the teenager up and down as he approached, enjoying the way he looked away self-consciously, his cheeks flushing.

Peter offered Tony the drink, which he took in his hand, eyeing the contents. Taking a short sip, he gave a nod of approval, and shuffled his legs further apart. Peter obediently sank to his knees between them. Tony’s belt buckle clanged as Peter's nimble fingers made short work of undoing Tony’s trousers, a focused look on his face. He was so eager - subconsciously wetting his lips as he pulled down Tony’s pants, letting Tony's hard cock spring free. Warm brown eyes flicked their attention up to Tony's as Peter slipped Tony’s cock past his lips. His mouth was warm, wet, and inviting, and Tony loved the way Peter moaned around his cock, sliding it further inside.

Tony sighed contentedly and sat back, sipping on his whiskey. Peter had set a slow pace, sucking hard as he bobbed up and down Tony’s cock, caressing the underside with his wet tongue. He did this over and over, changing angle ever-so-slightly, occasionally pulling away completely and licking the head of Tony's cock.

Peter closed his eyes and sucked Tony’s cock like it was all he had ever wanted to do. Peter's eyes found Tony’s as he once more reached the tip. There was a smile as Peter left the head of Tony’s cock to sit on his tongue, his mouth open for Tony to see it.

"Such a good little cockslut," Tony murmured affectionately. The glass was almost empty. He swigged the remaining whisky and put it to the side. "Come on, I want to see you choke on it."

Tony grasped Peter's brown hair and pulled him down on his cock. Peter's eyes widened in shock, making a muffled sound around the shaft. It felt so good to be so deep inside Peter's mouth, and to see Peter just take it, let him use him like this, even when the tip of Tony’s cock started to nudge against the back of his throat and his whole body protested against it. He made a keen whine as Tony felt the small spasming around his cock, moaned at the sensation. Peter's head pulled back. His cute face now had red-rimmed eyes, swollen wet lips, and a desperate expression. 

Tony trailed his thumb along Peter's bottom lip. "You good?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, Mr Stark. Please -"

Tony grabbed him again, this time hard enough to hurt, and pulled Peter's mouth back over his cock. Peter took it deep as Tony used his mouth, making small needy whines. Eyes were still wide as Peter took it, lips stretched to her limit.

"Fuck," Tony muttered before biting back a moan, "you make such a good fuck toy. Such a good little fuck toy. Just for me."

A small noise came from Peter which Tony guessed was some sort of agreeance.

"You look like such a fucking mess. Love it when you cry for me."

They stopped for a moment so Tony could brush a tear away from Peter's cheek. They continued for a moment until suddenly Tony threw Peter's head aggressively away. Peter coughed and wiped his mouth and the tears from his eyes. From where he sat Tony could now see just how hard Peter was - his cock was sprung against his belly, the wetness from the tip having rubbed off against him.

Tony's lips twitched. He lifted up his foot and pressed against Peter's cock with his shoe. Peter made an adorable little yelp at the sudden contact, flinching a little when Tony started to use the tip of his shoe to rub it.

"Do you want to come now?"

Peter was moving his hips to get more contact, shakily moaning. 

"Peter?"

He pressed down - hard. Peter cried out in pain. It got his attention and Tony relieved the pressure.

"No, sir," Peter replied. 

"No?" 

"Because you haven't c-come yet, Mr Stark, a-and I'm not important," Peter stammered. 

"You're important, Peter. Why else would you be given the opportunity to suck Iron Man's cock?"

Peter made a small needy noise in the back of his throat.

"Mr Stark," Peter moaned, and it was a gorgeous sight to watch him try to keep still, try to keep his hands from touching his own cock, just for Tony. All for him.

A fresh wave of arousal rushed through him. 

"I want to use your other hole," Tony told Peter coldly, somehow restraining himself from showing how badly he wanted him. "Get up on the bed."

Peter quickly got to his feet. Tony went to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. Peter had already situated himself on the bed on his hands and knees, ass facing towards where Tony stood. Tony looked it over. He could never quite get over how perfect it was, and how good it looked when Tony’s cock was buried deep inside it.

His lips twitched. Uncapping the lid, Tony poured out a dollop of lube, coating his fingers and warming it up before bringing his finger to press inside Peter. Peter hummed eagerly, sticking his ass out further.

Tony chuckled. "You're such an eager little slut, aren't you?" 

Peter hummed, voice leaning into a sigh as Tony glided his finger in to the knuckle. A second finger squeezed in, a bit more of a stretch this time. 

"You want my cock so bad, I can tell." 

Tony glided his fingers in and out, twisting and scissoring to ease Peter open.

"Yes, Mr Stark," Peter replied breathily, "I want it. I really want it."

"Hmm."

He forced a third finger, the tight ring of muscle resisting for a mere moment before slipping through. Tony moved faster, brushing against just the right spot and enjoying the adorable little moan it got him.

"You're so cute, you know that? Love those cute little noises you make." 

Peter just moaned again. He whimpered at the loss of Tony’s fingers. Tony took another generous helping of lube on his cock. He lined himself up, holding Peter's ass, before slamming in.

Peter loudly cried out in surprise, his fingers grasping hard at the sheets as Tony set a slow pace, savouring the way his cock looked as it moved in and out of Peter. Tony palmed one of Peter's ass cheeks. His ass was so perfect, and it was completely Tony’s to fondle and to bury his cock deep inside. 

Gradually he picked up speed. He gripped Peter harder - hard enough to leave bruises - and set a fast and brutal rhythm. Peter felt so good - so tight, Tony’s cock sliding in and out so smoothly. 

"Oh god - Mr Stark, please - Mr Stark -"

The room was full of Peter's moans and the obscene sound of flesh against flesh. 

Tony grabbed Peter by the hair, pulling his head back and his body further onto his cock. Peter cried out in pain. 

"Mr Stark!" 

Tony kept ploughing into Peter, Peter's pained cries just spurring him on. He knew Peter wouldn't stop him. Peter would just take what Tony gave him, let Tony use him even if it hurt.

"You wanted my cock, didn't you?"

Peter gasped and whimpered. "Yes, Mr Stark, but -"

"And this is what you're for, isn't it?" 

Peter hiccuped and Tony could tell Peter was crying, and didn't that just make Tony groan just a little.

"Yes, Mr Stark."

"Then take my cock and don't complain."

"I won't, Mr Stark - I won't, I love - love your cock, I -"

Peter wailed loudly, and Tony needed to see Peter's face. His own body protested as Tony withdrew.

"M-Mr Stark?"

"Shh, just turn over for me."

Peter trembled, limbs shaky, as he let his body rest on the bed and turned onto his back.

There he was. Peter's hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, his eyes red-rimmed with tear tracks down his face. Even so, his eyes were dark with lust and his cock stood leaking against his belly, hard and heavy.

It was a heady sight. Tony’s eyes examined every inch, wanting to remember this, to remember what a mess he'd turned Peter into.

"Scoot," Tony told him, beckoning Peter with his finger.

Peter shuffled forward on his bottom, stopping once he was just about at the edge. Tony picked up his legs and pulled them behind him. He grabbed Peter's hips and pressed himself roughly back inside him.

Soon Peter resumed his fervent and frequent moans, pouring from his mouth with every harsh thrust. Tony gritted his teeth as he slammed his cock in over and over, watching Peter just take it. He had a slightly dazed expression on his face.

Tony groaned as he felt the tension build inside him.

"A-are you going to come in me, Mr Stark?" Peter gasped.

Something like a laugh escaped Tony’s lips. "You want it?" 

Peter nodded, eyes pleading. "Please."

"Such a slut, begging for my come."

Peter's face was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"You can be my fucking come dump, taking my come in your ass or down your throat whenever I want. Do you want that, Peter?"

He whimpered, chin trembling.

"You do, don't you? Fuck, Peter -"

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and gasped, losing his cool as he came closer and closer to the edge.

"D-dump - come -" Peter stammered, seemingly incapable to say more.

Tony forced his hips forward hard, stuttering, before he let out a strangled cry. His orgasm hit him hard, the world fading in lieu of the thunderous pleasure coursing through him. His come spilled deep inside Peter. Tony kept still, catching his breath.

Tony pulled out. He eyed Peter's neglected cock, head an angry red.

"Can I?" Peter asked quietly.

Tony gave Peter a brief nod and Peter gripped his cock, moaning and gasping, stroking fast until white come shot out, falling to land over his pale chest. Peter slumped entirely, panting.

"Up," Tony ordered.

In a dreamy haze, Peter sat up. Tony took a seat beside him and held him to his chest, petting his hair.

"Thank you, Mr Stark," Peter said, voice muffled by Tony’s body.

"Such a good boy," Tony murmured. He kissed Peter's head and felt Peter melt into his arms.

He let Peter rest in his arms for several minutes before nudging him to get up.

"Wash yourself up and I'll get in dinner."

Peter nodded and walked shamelessly naked to the bathroom. Tony watched him, feeling completely satiated. He got dressed and went to deal with dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could have made this hotter but hopefully it was good enough, yeah? Yeah.


End file.
